Carry you home
by Margot57
Summary: Post 3x22, To Love and Die in LA - "Elle n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur les autres, à vouloir d'un homme pour la protéger ; il lui fallait simplement un peu de soutien et un minimum d'attention. Un regard bleu teinté d'inquiétude se posa sur elle."
1. No tears for me

**Carry you home**

_As strong as you were_

_Tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing_

_J. Blunt_

Auteur : Margot57

Spoiler : 3x22, To love and die in LA

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, et parce qu'on se refait pas, un peu d'Humour quand même !

Disclamers : Je ne possède rien, mais je suis prête à adopter un écrivain esseulé en cas de besoin !...

Raiting : K+

N/A : Et voilà ma première multi-chap sur Castle ! Le premier chapitre se déroule quelques minutes après la fin du 3x22, il est assez court mais les autres seront sûrement un peu plus longs. J'ai bien aimé cet épisode, malgré la déception de voir que la presque totalité des spoilers était en fait une grosse arnaque… Ralalala, les risques du métier ! Le titre de la fic est celui d'une chanson de James Blunt, et les titres des chapitres sont des extraits de paroles. (Ouip, je suis fan xD)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre I<span>

_No tears for me_

Kate se leva avec précaution, faisant son possible pour rester debout malgré les secousses de l'avion. Les toilettes étaient libres et elle entra dans l'habitacle pour le moins exigu, se retrouvant face au miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Elle était fatiguée à cause du voyage, du décalage horaire et des événements des derniers jours. La perte d'un être aussi cher que l'avait été Royce l'avait anéantie. Secouant la tête, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et regarda un instant son reflet dont la pâleur la fit soupirer.

« Mike… Tu méritais tellement mieux que ça. » murmura-t-elle. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, de la même manière que la veille au soir. Après avoir constaté que Castle avait quitté le salon, elle avait regagné sa chambre et s'était mise à pleurer pendant si longtemps que son oreiller avait été littéralement trempé. Elle aurait voulu que son coéquipier franchisse cette foutue porte pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire que tout irait bien, même s'ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Un mensonge lui aurait fait du bien. Une étreinte aussi. Et une étreinte de Castle… Les derniers mots de la missive de Royce résonnèrent dans sa tête ; ils avaient occupé ses pensées depuis que l'avion avait décollé.

_La dernière chose que tu veuilles, c'est regarder en arrière et te dire : si seulement…_

Séchant ses larmes, Kate réalisa à quel point son ancien formateur avait raison. Lorsque sa mère était morte, elle avait passé des années en tête à tête avec les « si seulement », à regretter de ne pas avoir été là au bon moment. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller un matin et se dire qu'elle était passée à côté de sa vie. Elle quitta la cabine et constata que Castle s'était réveillé et qu'il était maintenant en train de lire un magazine que l'hôtesse avait distribué. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Beckett était revenue et sursauta quand celle-ci lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi.

« Je ne me serais pas endormi si vous m'aviez laissé la place à côté du hublot ! » ronchonna-t-il en posant sa revue sur la petite tablette qui était devant lui.

« Pour vous entendre piailler de joie dès que vous auriez vu un nuage ayant la forme d'un ours en peluche ? Non merci Castle. »

Il sourit à sa remarque, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas perdu son sens de l'humour malgré les circonstances. Kate se laissa tomber sur son siège en soupirant, souhaitant être déjà arrivée pour rentrer chez elle et se faire couler un bon bain. La main de Castle se posa sur la sienne et elle eut soudain envie de pleurer à nouveau.

« Est-ce que Josh vient vous chercher à l'aéroport ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'en savait tout simplement rien. Josh avait essayé de la joindre mais elle n'avait pas décroché et elle s'était contentée de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle serait absente quelques jours. Il n'avait pas posé de questions. C'était ce qu'elle avait aimé dans leur couple : ils ne se posaient pas de questions. Ils se parlaient mais ils évitaient les sujets qui fâchent, comme si ne pas les évoquer suffisait à les oublier. Seulement maintenant, elle voulait pouvoir avoir une conversation avec un adulte compatissant, avec quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de la comprendre. Elle n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur les autres, à vouloir d'un homme pour la protéger ; il lui fallait simplement un peu de soutien et un minimum d'attention. Un regard bleu teinté d'inquiétude se posa sur elle.

« Je ne crois pas Castle. J'appellerai un taxi pendant que nous irons récupérer nos bagages. »

« Je suis venu en voiture. On pourrait aller boire un verre et je pourrais vous raccompagner… »

Kate se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle en avait envie, mais elle avait aussi envie de s'effondrer sur son matelas et de dormir pendant 24 heures d'affilée… Son estomac lui fit savoir qu'il serait définitivement pour un Burger de chez Remy's, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son plateau repas.

« Vous êtes fatiguée, je comprends. J'attendrais le taxi avec vous, et je partirais après. » lui sourit Castle.

« En fait… Je crois que je pourrais encore vous supporter le temps d'un repas. »

« Vous ne le regretterez pas Lieutenant ! »

Il appuya sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil faussement aguicheur et elle se surprit à rire doucement.

_Il est clair qu'il y a quelque chose entre Castle et toi. Et tu refuses de l'admettre._

* * *

><p>« Voilà votre sac ! »<p>

L'écrivain saisit le bagage de sa coéquipière et le lui tendit il lui aurait bien proposé de lui porter, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait refusé. L'aéroport était bondé –d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Castle n'avait jamais vu le JFK désert- et la foule de touristes gravitait autour d'eux comme une planète en orbite. L'excitation liée au départ ou à l'arrivée était palpable et, comme toujours, il se sentit soulagé d'être de retour à la Grosse Pomme.

« Castle, on y va ou vous avez simplement décidé de prendre racine au milieu du hall ? »

Se retenant de répondre que cela pourrait être amusant, l'écrivain se dépêcha de rejoindre sa muse, sa valise à roulettes dans son sillage.

« Je suis garé au parking sous-terrain. » précisa-t-il en désignant le panneau indiquant le lieu de stationnement. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes – le temps que Castle se souvienne du numéro de sa place de parking- et arrivèrent finalement devant le 4x4 que l'écrivain avait acheté (Kate en était sûre), suite à leur affaire avec l'agent Jordan Shaw du FBI.

« Les vitres teintées n'étaient pas proposées avec le GPS et la clim ? » se moqua-t-elle en ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

« Attention Lieutenant, le coffre est spacieux et ne demande qu'à être occupé ! »

Elle sourit et boucla sa ceinture, appréciant immédiatement le confort des sièges en cuir.

« Castle ? »

Sa voix lui parut presque timide, et le concerné tourna la tête vers elle, son regard plus éloquent que n'importe quel autre discours.

« Je serais toujours là Kate. »

Sur ce, il démarra et se mit en route vers leur fastfood préféré.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p>Voilà la bête ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne sais pas si cette fic va être très longue, mais ma foi, si elle vous plaît, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle dure un peu<p>

La sensibilité de Kate vous semble peut-être exagérée –et j'avoue qu'elle l'est un peu- mais j'ai trouvé qu'elle manquait un peu de « faiblesse » dans l'épisode. Bon d'accord, elle a dû faire le deuil de son amour pour Royce il y a un certain temps, mais tout de même ! Il était un des grands amours de sa vie et sa mort l'a forcément remuée plus qu'elle ne l'a laissé paraître. Sinon, je m'excuse pour la traduction approximative des extraits de la lettre de Royce, et celle du "Always" par « Je serais toujours là » (c'quand même moins classe dans la langue de Molière !), mais je trouve très bizarre le fait d'intégrer des mots anglais autres que week-end ou brunch à un dialogue en français. Si vous avez eu le courage de lire mon baratin, bravo à vous et bon dimanche !


	2. Silence's keeping me awake

Chapitre II

_Silence's keeping me awake_

_N/A : Merci mille fois pour vos commentaires, pour avoir mis mon histoire dans vos favoris, pour vous être inscrits à l'alerte mail… Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, vous êtes adorables ! Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule groupie de James Blunt xD Je trouve que ses chansons sont très Mug & Cup (Mug & Cup = Caskett, parce que je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais Kate a toujours un mug, et Castle une tasse !). Voilà donc la suite, encore merci pour tout, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! _

* * *

><p>La porte de chez Remy's s'ouvrit avec un tintement désormais habituel et ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant qui, pour une fois, n'était pas plein à craquer. Kate se dirigea d'instinct vers la table qu'ils occupaient la plupart du temps, située juste à côté de la fenêtre et suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas être gênés par les éclats de rire et les conversations des autres clients. Prenant place en face de Castle, elle sentit le soulagement l'envahir, retrouvant un décor familier, loin des portes pailletées ou des lits géants de Los Angeles. La serveuse vint immédiatement prendre leur commande, se contentant du « comme d'habitude ! » prononcé en chœur par l'écrivain et sa muse.<p>

« Home sweet home, n'est-ce pas ? »

Beckett sourit et, pour une fois, ne ressentit aucunement le besoin de contredire son partenaire. Le dicton pouvait avoir l'air cliché, il n'était pas faux pour autant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que leur commande arrive, et commencèrent à manger en silence. Kate ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait faim, et regretta de ne pas avoir pris une portion de frites supplémentaires, mais Castle lui céda ses dernières pommes de terre, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus faim. Son sens du sacrifice surprenait toujours la jeune femme qui avait longtemps cru qu'il n'était qu'un de ces people qui ne se préoccupait que de son petit nombril.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Royce. Je sais à quel point il comptait pour vous. »

La frite qu'elle s'apprêtait à engloutir s'arrêta à mi-chemin et elle la reposa finalement dans son assiette avant de s'essuyer les mains avec une serviette en papier. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point elle avait été folle de l'homme qui –elle l'avait toujours pensé et continuerait à le faire- l'avait sauvé, maintenue hors de l'eau alors qu'elle sombrait vers le fond.

« Cette conversation téléphonique que vous aviez eu avec Royce pour nous permettre de le localiser… Vous pensiez chaque mot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Castle, s'il vous plaît… » soupira-t-elle.

« Je ne cherche pas à empiéter sur votre jardin secret Beckett. Je pense simplement que vous ne pouvez pas tout garder pour vous. »

« Et l'idée que j'ai d'autres amis que vous à qui j'aurais pu me confier ne vous a jamais effleuré l'esprit ? »

Elle fut elle-même surprise par la colère qui avait envahie sa voix. Castle la regarda, bouche bée, visiblement choqué par sa réaction. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver contre l'écrivain, elle sentait que le conflit était inévitable. Il fallait qu'elle cri, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle se sente vivante. Royce lui avait appris à garder son calme, à faire preuve d'un sang-froid hors du commun. Mais Royce était mort. _Mort_.

« Je n'en peux plus Castle. Que ce soit vous, Lanie ou quelqu'un d'autre… Arrêtez de vouloir connaître chaque minuscule aspect de _ma_ personnalité ! J'ai des secrets, mais vous en avez aussi, peut-être moins lourds à porter, peut-être plus, je n'en sais rien ! Vous disiez que j'étais un mystère que vous ne résoudrez jamais ; c'est tout à fait ça. Alors arrêtez de chercher. Il n'y a pas de clef à cette foutue énigme ! Je… »

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues et elle s'arrêta soudain, réalisant qu'elle était en train de se donner en spectacle. Fouillant dans son sac, elle sortit un billet de 20 dollars de son portefeuille et le jeta sur la table avant de quitter le restaurant précipitamment. Castle se demanda s'il devait la suivre et se dit que ce serait sûrement un choix judicieux sachant qu'elle était seule, n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer et que les rues de New York au milieu de la nuit n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sécurisé… « Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour la protéger. » s'admonesta-t-il. Cependant, il se lança tout de même à sa poursuite, n'aimant pas la savoir seule dans un tel état. Balayant la rue du regard, il repéra rapidement la silhouette assise sur un banc, à quelques mètres de là. Il s'avait qu'elle avait détecté sa présence mais préféra rester en retrait tant qu'elle ne l'invitait pas à s'approcher.

« C'est bon Castle. Je ne vais pas vous mordre. » murmura-t-elle. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais il la rejoint tout de même, prenant place de l'autre côté du banc.

« Je suis désolé Beckett. Je ne voulais pas… »

Elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main et il la regarda un instant mâchonner sa lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle voulait dire quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami que vous Castle. Je… Vous ne devez pas douter de ça. »

Surpris par cette confession, l'écrivain sourit et se rapprocha légèrement de sa muse. Ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes et cette soudaine faiblesse de la part de celle qu'il croyait invincible le rassurait presque ; malgré la muraille de Chine qu'elle avait bâti autour d'elle, elle était quand même capable de craquer, de prouver son humanité.

« J'ai rencontré Royce alors que j'étais à l'université. Je venais de rentrer de Kiev, et ma mère était décédée depuis un an ; il était venu pour enquêter sur un trafic de drogue au sein de l'école et… Il m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose à ce sujet. Sur le coup, je me suis offusquée parce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'avait collé l'étiquette de « jeune femme responsable et prête à balancer ses amis pour la justice » ; il avait souri et m'avait répondu qu'il savait que je n'étais pas un ange, qu'il s'était renseigné sur moi. Je suis sortie de mes gonds et lui, il continuait de sourire… Comme s'il se fichait de moi. »

Castle écoutait attentivement, se retenant de mémoriser ces détails qui feraient, à l'évidence, une superbe histoire mais il savait faire la part des choses et il ne désirait pas associer à Nikki Heat les choses que Kate ne voudrait pas retrouver dans un roman. Elle se confiait à lui et il ne voulait surtout pas en profiter.

« Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait mon histoire et que le fait de m'engager dans la police était le seul moyen de rendre justice. Je l'ai simplement ignoré et je me suis inscrite en droit pour le semestre suivant il revenait me voir toutes les semaines et il me parlait de son métier. J'ai fini par rejoindre la police et il a été le meilleur instructeur que n'importe quelle recrue pouvait rêver d'avoir. »

Elle tourna la tête et regarda l'écrivain qui écoutait attentivement, attendant la suite.

« Il n'aurait pas dû mourir comme ça Castle. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. »

« Tout comme vous. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûr qu'il est fier de vous. »

Beckett lui sourit et il se sentit tout de suite mieux ; son sourire était tellement plus agréable que ses larmes, pensa-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa voiture.

* * *

><p>Kate se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir pris une longue douche qui lui avait fait un bien fou. Un sourire apparu soudain sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se souvient de la manière dont Castle et elle s'étaient quittés, à peine une heure auparavant. L'écrivain lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Les mots de Royce lui revinrent en mémoire, comme une mélodie entêtante.<p>

_Si seulement…_

* * *

><p>Les yeux grands ouverts, Castle fixait le plafond, ressassant les derniers jours qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Beckett. Il avait été sur le point de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Soupirant, il regarda un long moment les chiffres de son radioréveil défiler avant de finalement prendre son ordinateur portable et commencer à écrire.<p>

TBC…

* * *

><p><em>Vous n'avez pas trouvé ça horrible, la porte pailletée ?<em>


	3. I'll take the blame

Chapitre III

_I'll take the blame if it's for your sake_

_N/A : Je risque ma vie en postant la suite depuis un ordinateur du CDI, mais j'aime vivre dangereusement x) Et puis, vous le méritez ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur et qui ont le don de me mettre de bonne humeur (ce qui n'est pas chose aisée xD) ! Trêve de bavardages, voici la suite :D_

**Sonia :** Je n'intégrerai pas de chanson de Rihanna dans cette fic, mais si tu me proposes un titre précis, peut-être qu'il m'inspirera une song fic ; )

* * *

><p>Kate se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir dormi et se dit qu'elle allait devoir faire appel à sa bonne amie la caféine pour surmonter cette journée. Elle s'extirpa des couvertures et s'habilla rapidement, voulant arriver au commissariat le plus tôt possible. Bien qu'elle ait résolu son enquête, elle se doutait pertinemment que Montgomery ne l'accueillerait pas avec le sourire. La désobéissance n'était pas franchement quelque chose à laquelle elle était accoutumée, mais parfois elle ressentait simplement le besoin de faire les choses comme elle l'entendait, même si elle devait transgresser quelques règles pour parvenir à ses fins. Le capitaine allait probablement lui passer un sacré savon, et elle soupira à l'idée de passer une demi-heure à se contenter d'acquiescer alors qu'il lui ferait la morale. Si elle le considérait presque comme son père, elle le trouvait parfois un peu trop protecteur. Ryan et Esposito n'avaient pas ce problème parce qu'ils étaient de « grands garçon » et que Montgomery savaient qu'ils ne se mettraient jamais en danger inutilement Kate en revanche, avait plutôt tendance à se donner corps et âme dans ses enquêtes sans craindre une seconde d'y laisser sa peau. C'était du moins ce que lui avait reproché le capitaine juste après qu'elle ait failli se faire tuer par un psychopathe qui n'avait pas apprécié ses méthodes d'interrogatoire. Mais depuis que Castle était à ses côtés, elle s'était un peu assagit et pensait à lui autant qu'à elle, sachant qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à ignorer ses demandes de se tenir à l'écart. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte du commissariat et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.<p>

* * *

><p>« Papa ? »<p>

La porte de la chambre de Castle s'ouvrit et Alexis trouva son père endormi, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel et le débrancha pour le poser sur une surface plus stable. Castle se réveilla en sursaut et mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Je t'ai dit un million de fois de ne pas le laisser brancher la nuit, ça… »

« Epuise la batterie pour rien. Je sais ma puce, simplement je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormi… »

Alexis secoua la tête et déposa une bise sur la joue de son père qui lui sourit.

« Comment va le Lieutenant Beckett ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Je crois que ça ira. C'est difficile pour elle, mais elle est suffisamment forte pour s'en sortir. »

Castle espérait de tout cœur qu'il disait la vérité.

* * *

><p>Quand elle arriva au commissariat, elle constata sans surprise qu'il était désert, à l'exception de Ryan et Esposito qui dormaient à moitié en regardant une vidéo de surveillance.<p>

« On se réveille les gars ! »

Ils sursautèrent et sourirent en voyant leur partenaire.

« Yo Beckett ! Tu n'as pas assassiné Castle pendant le vol du retour ? »

« J'aurais pu le faire passer par le hublot, mais il peut encore nous être utile… Je crois que la machine à café commence se fatiguer et il va bien falloir que quelqu'un la remplace ! »

« J'ai failli m'ébouillanter à cause de ce satané percolateur… » ronchonna Ryan.

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas une référence mon pote… »

« Dit celui qui s'est coupé avec une enveloppe ! »

« Hey, j'ai… »

« Beckett ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! »

« Bonjour à vous aussi… » soupira la jeune femme en suivant le capitaine. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Ryan et Esposito qui attendirent qu'elle soit rentrée pour poursuivre leur dispute. S'engouffrant dans la pièce à la suite de son supérieur, elle resta debout devant son bureau, les bras croisés. La situation était assez critique, et elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre peut-être qu'elle allait écoper d'un blâme, ou qu'elle trouverait des arguments suffisamment convaincants pour s'en sortir indemne…

« Monsieur je… »

« Cette fois-ci Beckett, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement, jugeant qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se taise et qu'elle la joue profil bas.

« Qu'auriez-vous fait si Castle ne vous aviez pas accompagnée ? Je sais bien que vous n'avez besoin de personne, que vous vous débrouillez très bien toute seule, mais pensez un peu aux conséquences bon sang ! Vous étiez à Los Angeles, où vous n'avez pas la _moindre_ autorité, et vous vous êtes lancée sur un terrain totalement inconnu, sans savoir à qui vous alliez avoir affaire ! Il y a plus fort que vous, Beckett. Vous êtes un excellent flic, sûrement une des meilleures, mais ça ne vous donne pas l'immortalité et une balle dans la tête reste une balle, que ce soit pour vous, pour moi ou pour n'importe qui d'autre ! Je sais que Royce comptait énormément pour vous, et vous vous êtes immédiatement sentie obligée de lui rendre justice. La loyauté doit avoir des limites, Kate. Et je pense que vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour le comprendre. »

Il fit une pause et Kate pensa pendant un temps que les remontrances étaient finies, mais il reprit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf ».

« Encore une fois, je crois que vous pouvez remercier Castle. Il a fait bien plus pour vous que ce qui était prévu au départ. C'est un excellent partenaire, Beckett. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez de l'avoir. A la prochaine incartade, c'est la mise à pied Kate. Ça ne me ferait sûrement plaisir, mais il y a des règles auxquelles vous n'échappez pas. »

Il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait partir et elle balbutia un « merci Monsieur » avant de quitter le bureau, soulagée de s'en être si bien sortie.

_J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez de l'avoir._

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sourit. Même si Montgomery ne lui avait pas dit directement, elle savait qu'elle devait en partie son absence de sanction à son partenaire si elle avait été seule… Eh bien, le capitaine aurait sûrement était moins clément. Et à raison, se dit-elle. Elle avait appelé Castle ce matin pour lui dire de ne pas venir, car elle pensait que le retour au commissariat serait explosif, et elle ne voulait pas que l'écrivain soit mêlé à quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Evidemment, il avait protesté, mais en vain et il lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler s'ils avaient un cas intéressant. Kate se dirigea vers son bureau et constata que Ryan et Esposito étaient partis, mais un post-it vert fluo sur une tasse de café pleine lui indiqua qu'ils lui avaient laissés un mot. Elle plissa les yeux en tentant de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de Ryan.

_Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à appeler Esposito qui ne tient pas tant que ça à rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard !_

La jeune femme sourit, se demandant comment son collègue irlandais avait pu écrire ceci sans que son partenaire s'en apercevoir. Elle secoua la tête et se délecta d'une gorgée de café.

* * *

><p>Castle pianotait nerveusement sur son clavier, sans réussir à écrire pour autant. Le téléphone sonna et il bénit son interlocuteur de lui laisser un moment de répit.<p>

« Richard Castle ? »

« Lui-même. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je suis Josh Davidson, le petit ami de Kate… Beckett. »

Castle faillit tomber de son siège alors que le-pas-si inconnu dévoilait son identité.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un peu de suspens ! Alors, que veut Josh à votre avis ?...<em>


	4. Only skin and bone

Chapitre 4

_Only skin and bone_

_N/A : J'espère que vous ne m'en avez pas trop voulu pour ce petit cliffhanger, qui n'était qu'une mise en bouche quand on voit ce que le season finale nous a réservé ! L'épisode était absolument génial, tout en tension et en émotion… Et la fin était évidemment splendide, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment ils vont revenir sur cet aveu désespéré de Castle. L'été va être horriblement long ! Pour l'instant, je n'ai vu que des gens satisfaits par cette fin de saison, mais peut-être que votre avis diffère ?... Merci pour vos commentaires, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez ! Ah oui, au fait ; ne semble pas accepter les points-virgules lorsque que j'uploade directement un document, donc si vous avez l'impression que certaines phrases clochent, c'est sûrement (enfin j'espère xD) un simple oubli de ponctuation..._

**Emy-grey :** t'inquiètes pas, je suis aussi discrète qu'un agent de la CIA, et puis les documentalistes m'ont à la bonne… Merci pour ta sollicitude )

**Sonia :** Je veux bien te donner un coup de main pour écrire tes fics, mais je risque d'être plutôt occupée en juin/juillet, donc ce serait pour un peu plus tard... Oui, j'ai vu que Castle débarquait en juin sur notre chère chaîne française ! Encore une chose qui va faciliter les révisions du bac x) J'avoue que la poésie n'est pas trop ma tasse d'été et je trouve qu'elle est trop « littéraire » pour apparaître dans une fanfiction, mais tu peux toujours m'en envoyer deux ou trois, peut-être que tu vas me réconcilier avec les Baudelaire et autres Rimbaud !... Bonne chance pour tes examens, et merci pour ton commentaire : )

* * *

><p>« Josh ? » répéta Castle en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que le chirurgien cardiaque pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Est-ce que Beckett lui avait parlé de ce qu'il lui avait avoué à Los Angeles, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon qui reliait leur chambre ? Non, ce n'était pas du tout son genre.<p>

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger Monsieur Castle mais… Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Kate depuis plusieurs jours, et je voudrais savoir si vous n'en saviez pas plus. Je commence à m'inquiéter. » se justifia-t-il. Il semblait manquer d'assurance, et l'écrivain se demanda comment il s'y prenait lorsqu'il devait annoncer à la famille d'un patient qu'une opération avait échouée et que leur proche était décédé… Arrêtant net ses divagations, il réfléchit un instant à la réponse qu'il allait fournir. _« Oui tout à fait, j'ai passé 3 jours avec elle à Los Angeles, je l'ai vu en maillot de bain et WHAOU ! »_

« Elle va bien. Elle m'a téléphoné ce matin pour me dire qu'elle aurait une grosse journée et que je ferais mieux de rester chez moi. »

« Oh. Merci du renseignement. Je vais réessayer de la joindre. Bonne journée Monsieur Castle. »

Josh raccrocha, laissant un Castle perplexe. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne lui demande rien du tout c'était plus facile de détester le Josh qui n'était pas au courant que la mère de Beckett était morte, qui partait à Haïti alors que sa petite amie avait besoin de lui… En revanche, détester le Josh qui recherchait activement son numéro de téléphone –Castle était sur liste rouge et il ne donnait pas, enfin plus, son numéro à n'importe qui- pour avoir des nouvelles de « Kate » était nettement moins aisé. Il regarda un instant son écran de veille qui lui rappelait gentiment ses responsabilités*, et finit par fermer rageusement son ordinateur portable.

*_L'écran de veille de Castle, qu'on voit au début de la saison 1, est un texte qui dit « You should be writing », à savoir « Tu devrais être en train d'écrire »._

* * *

><p>Kate se surprit à attendre que quelqu'un commette un meurtre. Evidemment, elle savait à quel point un tel souhait était déplacé, et si quelqu'un lui avait dit la même chose, elle l'aurait sûrement réprimandé, lui servant un petit discours à sa sauce sur le fait de se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un… Mais s'ils avaient une affaire, elle avait promis d'appeler Castle. Et curieusement, elle avait hâte qu'un prétexte se présente afin qu'elle puisse le faire. Curieusement n'était pas le mot, se dit-elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Castle éveillait en elle plus que de la curiosité ; au départ, elle avait voulu connaître un peu mieux le « Maître du Macabre », simplement pour comprendre comment fonctionnait l'écrivain. Maintenant qu'elle s'était tant rapprochée de lui et qu'elle pensait qu'elle le connaissait, elle voulait simplement continuer à passer du temps en sa compagnie. Ce n'était plus de la curiosité mais… De l'affection. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de paperasses qui semblait battre des records de hauteur, elle soupira et se demanda si elle aurait un jour le temps de remplir tous ces maudits papiers. Le commissariat commençait peu à peu à s'éveiller, ses membres arrivant par petits groupes. Elle décida qu'elle ferait mieux de se servir un café avant que la machine soit assaillie et se leva pour se dirigea vers la salle de repos quand son portable vibra. Un nouveau message. Castle. Un sourire totalement injustifié apparut sur ses lèvres et elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.<p>

_Josh vient de me téléphoner, il vous cherche. Vous devriez le rappeler._

Elle déchanta un peu en lisant le contenu du SMS et décida que le café pourrait attendre. Josh… Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Au contraire, elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui ces derniers jours… Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Le tictac l'agaçait, mais le chemin de l'aiguille lui permettait de se concentrer un peu. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Josh depuis des mois, et il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis leur dernière rencontre qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir désormais affaire à un inconnu. Prenant son courage à demain, elle pris son portable et chercha son numéro dans le répertoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Castle était le premier sur sa liste de contact.

« Josh ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir à midi ? »

* * *

><p>Elle fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre, et leur vue lui rappela l'horrible épisode de la chambre froide, où, une fois de plus, elle avait failli perdre la vie. C'était sans compter sur Castle, qui l'avait serré dans ses bras malgré son propre état et elle était persuadée que c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert du froid, mais il avait tenu pour elle. Il avait tenu pour elle…<p>

« Hey. »

Beckett leva la tête et croisa immédiatement le regard de Josh qui affichait un grand sourire.

« Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un léger contretemps à l'hôpital. Mais je suis là ! »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, prenant place en face de sa petite amie. Sa nervosité sautait aux yeux, mais il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était ; si Kate avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle lui dirait.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il une fois installé. La question était vague et elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, lui parler de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces trois jours de disparition mystérieuse ou tout simplement d'autre chose. Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, et même s'il pensait qu'au bout de six mois de relation, il méritait tout de même d'être au courant, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur si elle ne lui disait rien. Kate Beckett n'était pas du genre à partager ses sentiments, et il avait fini par l'accepter quelque part, c'était ce qui lui convenait.

« Je crois… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on arrête. »

C'était donc ça. Le chirurgien sentit qu'au fond de lui, il savait très bien que ce rendez-vous serait leur dernier. Quelque chose avait changé, et s'il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, il aurait pu parier que Castle, l'écrivain avec qui Kate travaillait, y était pour quelque chose. C'était tellement évident qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux-là qu'il était étonné que la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Beckett ait durée si longtemps.

« Owh. J'avoue que… Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée et je peux te dire que j'ai énormément réfléchit parce que tu m'as apporté beaucoup, plus que la plupart des gens et… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Kate. Je ne veux pas te mentir et prétendre que ça m'est totalement égal mais… Je crois que c'était inévitable. »

Sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer le nom de Castle, elle comprit de quoi il parlait et elle sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir ; Josh allait lui manquer.

* * *

><p>Castle était perdu dans ses pensées, essuyant les assiettes que sa fille venait de laver. Il avait eu un mal fou à écrire aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait pensé à Beckett, et surtout à Beckett <em>et<em> lui. Quand ils étaient à Los Angeles, il avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'ils avaient définitivement franchis le cap de partenaires, franchis le cap de l'amitié platonique. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé, mais il ne voyait plus Beckett comme la femme parfaite qu'il « n'aurait » jamais ; elle était devenue la femme parfaite qui commençait à se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait, et qui, il le savait, allait s'interroger sur une potentielle histoire.

« Papa ! Je crois que cette assiette est propre… » fit remarquer Alexis. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? C'est encore le lieutenant Beckett ? »

Castle répondit par un soupir et posa finalement le plat en porcelaine afin de lui éviter de finir en mille morceaux sur le carrelage.

« J'ai pensé à elle toute la journée. » avoue l'écrivain, se sentant une fois de plus comme un gamin face à la maturité exponentielle de sa –plus tant que ça- petite fille.

* * *

><p>Beckett leva les yeux au ciel devant la scène de dispute qui avait lieu juste devant elle, opposant Esposito et Ryan. Ils cherchaient à déterminer quel était le meilleur James Bond en donnant des arguments plus ou moins convaincants. <em>Heureusement que Castle n'était pas…<em>

« Amis du soir, bonsoir ! »

« Là. » continua-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle secoua la tête, et se dit qu'elle était bonne pour jouer les arbitres toute la soirée maintenant que le troisième orateur avait décidé de se manifester…

_TBC…_

_Je n'avais pas envie de faire passer Josh pour le dernier des salopards, parce que je pense sincèrement que c'est quelque de bien qui est simplement tombé sur la mauvaise personne… Je n'aime pas beaucoup écrire les scènes de rupture, et je trouve que ça se ressent assez !... _


	5. I'll be your man

Chapitre 5

_I'll be your man_

_N/A : Et voilà l'antépénultième chapitre de cette fic ! (Oui, c'est trop facile de dire avant-dernier !) Désolée pour le retard, seulement j'étais sûre d'avoir déjà posté ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires… Vraiment. J'espère qu'on vous le répète souvent : vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous conseille d'aller écouter la chanson « I'll be your man » de James Blunt qui est, à mon avis, une de ses meilleures, et qui correspond tout à fait au Caskett ! _

* * *

><p>"Tout le monde sait que c'est Sean Connery, le meilleur James Bond !"<p>

Castle mis fin au conflit avec cette déclaration qui départagea Ryan et Esposito, et déposa un carton de pizza sur le bureau de Beckett. Elle lui sourit cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une journée sans le voir, et elle s'était surprise à penser à lui plus d'une fois… Surtout parce que la paperasse l'ennuyait au possible, et que désormais, elle était disponible. Est-ce que le fait qu'elle ne soit plus avec Josh allait faire avancer les choses entre eux ? Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'ils se cherchaient simplement des excuses, et qu'ils en trouveraient toujours que le cercle vicieux du « je t'aime moi non plus » était sans issue.

« Sans anchois pour vous, avec un supplément salade verte ! »

Castle lui tendit la boîte ainsi qu'un couteau et une fourchette. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours faite rire : l'écrivain avait systématiquement des couverts propres à disposition. Alors qu'il lui arrivait souvent de manger à même le carton, sans prendre la peine d'utiliser autre chose que les couverts en plastique qui finissaient toujours pas se casser avant qu'elle n'ait terminé son repas, son partenaire ne supportait pas cet aspect « pique-nique » et avait besoin de ses précieux ustensiles. Ryan et Esposito se jetèrent littéralement sur leur pizza favorite et Beckett leva les yeux au ciel face à cette scène comment deux hommes étant capables de neutraliser un dangereux criminel en quelques secondes pouvaient-ils avoir si peu de tact avec la nourriture ?

« Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous êtes affamés, vous avez eu des beignets il y a moins de trois heures ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Faux ! Nous avons eu _un_ beignet. Et Ryan s'est trompé dans la commande des sandwiches à midi, alors qu'il sait que je _déteste_ la mayonnaise… »

Esposito lança un regard noir à son partenaire qui lui répondit par un petit sourire contrit. Même si Castle était parvenu à s'intégrer dans le petit groupe d'inséparables que formaient les membres du commissariat, il avait toujours l'impression d'être la pièce rapportée au milieu d'une famille marginale.

« L'absence de meurtres ne vous réussit pas, vous n'avez pas arrêtés de vous chamailler ! » fit remarquer Beckett.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi et Castle ! » répliqua Ryan en se saisissant d'une serviette en papier aux couleurs de la pizzeria.

La chamaillerie continua de plus belle, sous les yeux amusés de Castle qui avait l'impression de se retrouver à la table d'enfants turbulents d'habitude, c'était lui qui remplissait ce rôle, et il devait avouer qu'être « l'adulte » était nettement moins amusant. Ryan et Esposito finirent par partir, ayant tous les deux rendez-vous avec leur petite amie respective Castle demanda à Beckett si elle n'avait rien de prévu avec Josh, mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans répondre à sa question. Le mystérieux coup de fil du chirurgien continuait d'intriguer l'écrivain, mais il n'osait pas en parler à sa partenaire, sachant qu'elle était plutôt réservée en matière de vie privée. Le commissariat était désert, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement envie de partir. Castle s'était lancé dans l'énumération de toutes les blessures qu'Alexis s'étaient faite en étant plus jeune, et Beckett se contentait de l'écouter, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Voir le « papa Castle » l'étonnait toujours, même si elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était un excellent père et que les numéros de séduction et les aventures d'un soir ne suffisaient pas à le cataloguer dans la grande catégorie des irresponsables.

« On était en vacances dans les Hamptons, et Alexis venait d'apprendre à lire… Il faisait un temps magnifique, nous étions dehors et elle voulait aller chercher son livre pour le lire sur la terrasse, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que la baie vitrée était fermée. Evidemment, l'impact a été violent… Elle saignait de partout et pleurait à chaudes larmes en s'excusant d'avoir cassé la fenêtre… »

« J'imagine la tête que vous avez dû faire. En d'autres circonstances, je suis sûre que ça aurait été comique ! »

« Vous verrez lorsque votre mini-Kate se blessera pour la première fois ! On sait que c'est inévitable, mais ce n'est jamais facile de voir son bébé saigner… »

Kate avait remarqué il y a quelque temps qu'il appelait souvent Alexis son « bébé », d'un ton nostalgique qui en disait long sur sa capacité à accepter que sa fille grandisse. Même si elle connaissait en partie la réponse, elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi l'écrivain n'avait eu qu'un enfant. Ça n'était sûrement pas facile d'élever quelqu'un lorsque l'on passait son temps dans les galas de charité, à signer des autographes à des bimbos surmaquillées…

« Vous n'en avait jamais parlé ? Avec Josh ? »

Beckett fronça les sourcils, d'abord légèrement choquée par l'allusion à son désormais ex petit-ami. Castle remettait souvent le sujet sur le tapis, comme si le fait de parler du chirurgien lui permettait de se rappeler que sa partenaire en aimait un autre.

« Avoir un bébé avec Josh ? »

Le silence s'installa, et l'écrivain ne savait pas très bien si elle attendait une réponse. Il s'apprêtait à changer de sujet quand Kate prit finalement la parole.

« Non, nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Pas nécessairement par manque d'envie mais… Quelle vie aurait l'enfant d'un chirurgien et d'une agent du NYPD overbookés ? Et puis, de toute façon, un tel sujet n'est plus d'actualité. Nous avons rompu. »

Castle faillit tomber de sa chaise. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le petit-ami de Beckett, il avait espéré qu'elle lui avoue qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait, et qu'ils s'étaient séparés. C'était plus facile de faire abstraction de « l'intrus » lorsqu'il était encore avec Gina, mais une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé célibataire, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il était jaloux.

« Je suis… Désolé. Vraiment. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Mais parfois, il ne vaut mieux pas s'accrocher à ce qui, à l'évidence, n'est pas fait pour tenir. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes à nouveau… Libre ? »

« Comme l'air Castle... »

L'écrivain s'éclaircit la gorge, sachant que c'était pour lui le moment de se jeter à l'eau. Evidemment, la rupture était encore très récente, mais il son but n'était pas nécessairement de précipiter les choses…

« … Et si vous m'invitez à sortir, je ne dirais peut-être pas non. »

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour Castle qui tomba de son siège. Avait-il rêvé, ou Kate Beckett venait de lui proposer indirectement de sortir avec elle ? Kate Beckett qui avait éclaté de rire face au désolant spectacle de la chute de son partenaire, et qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je… Ce serait… Je ne veux pas… » bredouilla-t-il, encore légèrement sonné.

« Relax Castle. Je comprendrais très bien si vous ne vouliez pas que… »

« Demain soir ? Chez moi ? Je vous ferais à manger ! »

Beckett sourit face à son soudain entrain et se félicita de son petit effet de surprise qui l'avait, à l'évidence, pris de cours.

* * *

><p>Castle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il attendait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait enfin avoir sa chance avec sa muse. L'écrivain se saisit de son ordinateur portable et ouvrit une page Internet, tapant sa requête sur un célèbre moteur de recherche :<p>

_Recettes pour un dîner romantique._

_TBC…_

_Je trouve que cela ressemble tout à fait à Castle de chercher des recettes sur Internet, et je suis sûre qu'il lui arrive même de demander conseil à ses fans sur Twitter ! Pour l'histoire d'Alexis et de la baie vitrée, il faut que je vous l'avoue c'est du vécu x) _


	6. Stay the night

Chapitre VI

_Stay the night_

_N/A : Je suis profondément navrée pour cette attente interminable ! Mais bon… Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre… Depuis mon dernier post, il y a eu le bac, 2 semaines de vacances au Canada, une nouvelle promo pour la saison 4 de Castle… Bref, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec la suite et vous remercie encore pour votre patience et vos gentils commentaires !_

_PS : Oh, et je m'excuse pour la grosse boulette que j'ai faite dans mon précédent message le chapitre 5 était bel et bien l'avant-dernier !_

* * *

><p>Un énième regard à sa montre indiqua à Beckett qu'il était déjà 18h30 et qu'il lui serait donc impossible d'être chez Castle à 19 heures. Elle avait interrogé un suspect pendant les deux dernières heures et celui-ci avait donné tellement de versions des faits différentes qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il sache réellement de quoi on l'accusait. Ryan et Esposito avait pris le relais et elle les regardait depuis la vitre teintée, les bras croisés. Observant un moment la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, elle finit par plonger dans ses pensées qui se matérialisaient en un seul et unique point ; Castle. Il devait être en train de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, se décarcassant pour lui mitonner un dîner digne d'un 3 étoiles. Elle sourit largement à cette pensée et sursauta presque lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Ryan fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole, se demandant qu'elle était la raison de ce mystérieux sourire qui été apparu aussi vite qu'il n'avait disparu.<p>

« Ryan ? » s'impatienta légèrement Beckett.

« On a obtenu une liste d'une douzaine de témoins potentiels. Nom, adresse, numéro de téléphone, profession… A croire que notre homme a mémoriser tout l'annuaire. »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche avec lui… Voyez s'il y a un quelconque point commun entre cette myriade de suspects, et vérifiez leur version des faits. »

Ryan acquiesça et observa sa supérieure, une lueur inquisitrice dans le regard.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te le redise avec l'accent irlandais ? » ironisa Beckett en faisant mine d'être agacée par la curiosité de son collègue et ami.

« Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi… Euphorique. Je parie que Castle à quelque chose à voir là-dedans ! »

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna à grands pas, prenant sa veste avant de quitter le commissariat. Elle aurait une bonne demi-heure de retard, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, sachant qu'elle avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir sa soirée. Informant Castle de son léger contre-temps par le biais d'un SMS, elle héla le premier taxi et s'y engouffra, un sourire intarissable apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Castle se passa la main dans les cheveux et observa un moment la table qu'il venait de dresser. Il n'avait pas voulu en faire trop, mais il avait un léger problème avec les juste-milieux, si bien qu'il avait sorti le grand jeu presque inconsciemment. La nappe blanche contrastait élégamment avec les assiettes noires achetées dans une boutique de décoration sur la 5ème ( pas la peine de préciser qu'elles lui avaient coûté un bras ), les coquillages ramassés sur sa plage privée des Hamptons et répandus sur la table conféraient au tout un petit côté exotique et les bougies parfumés à la cerise ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la nature de ce dîner. Beckett l'avait informé d'un léger retard trois quart d'heure auparavant, et il savait qu'elle allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, il en sortit ses « granités de concombre » qu'il agrémenta de quelques dés de tomates fraîches ainsi que d'un morceau de céleri en branche. La sonnette le fit sursauter et il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, se retenant presque de courir. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir la porte.<p>

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je… »

« Beckett, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser pour ç_a_. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que vous avez un boulot plutôt prenant ! »

Il l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main et en profita pour admirer la tenue de sa partenaire ; un chemisier à manches courtes d'un vert parfaitement assorti à ses yeux et un jean qui dissimulait une partie de ses habituels hauts talons. La simplicité lui allait à ravir, se dit-il en l'observant se diriger vers le salon d'une manière aussi naturelle que si elle avait parcouru la courte distance des millions de fois.

« Oh. » fit-elle en découvrant la table mise, « C'est magnifique Castle. »

« Vous en valez le coup. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, affichant son sourire charmeur auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister. Beckett se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se rendit compte qu'elle était passablement épuisée. Elle avait travaillé particulièrement tard la veille au soir et le manque de sommeil accumulé ces derniers temps se faisait sentir. Clignant répétitivement des yeux pour s'empêcher de les laisser fermés, elle se concentra sur les différentes pièces du loft, entendant des bruits de casseroles provenant de la cuisine située derrière elle.

« Beckett ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Relevant brusquement la tête, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir quelques minutes. Génial, se dit-elle. J'ai un rendez-vous galant avec Richard Castle et je m'endors à la première occasion…

« Ca va. Je pense que je vais opter pour une grasse matinée, demain matin… » lui sourit-elle.

« Que signifie « grasse matinée » aux yeux de Kate Beckett ? Se lever à sept heures du matin ? » la taquina t-il en déposant le plateau contenant les granités de concombres sur la table basse.

« Vous seriez surpris de voir quelle paresseuse je peux être si je suis _vraiment_ épuisée… »

Le sous-entendu fit son petit effet et l'écrivain s'éclipsa en marmonnant qu'il allait chercher les toasts de tapenade, avec lesquels il revient quelques secondes plus tard.

« Merci, Castle. Je suis sûre que ce sera délicieux. »

« Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'y goûter ! Du champagne en accompagnement, ça vous convient ? »

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Beckett était finalement passée au jus de fruit pour accompagner le « saumon en papillote et sa ratatouille » confectionné par Castle, et sa fatigue avait fondu aussi rapidement que les glaçons qu'elle avait ajouté à sa boisson. Elle avait toujours su que Castle était un bon cuisinier, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait sous-estimé ses capacités et elle ne fut pas surprise quand il lui avoua qu'il avait failli se lancer dans la restauration avant de réellement trouver sa voie dans le domaine de l'écriture.<p>

« Vous auriez eu un peu plus de mal à convaincre le maire de vous laisser suivre un flic du NYPD pour des recherches afin d'écrire un livre de cuisine ! » plaisanta Kate alors que l'écrivain débarrassait son assiette.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais su trouver les arguments convaincants ! »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, certaine qu'il serait parvenu à se débrouiller pour être à ses côtés. Il y a quelques temps, elle aurait dit qu'il aurait été prêt à tout pour l'enquiquiner ; mais les choses avaient énormément changées et Kate avait fini par comprendre que Castle n'était pas vraiment l'énergumène agaçant qu'elle avait toujours décrit. Il était à des années lumières du play-boy impertinent qui se retrouvait nu sur un cheval !

« Fondant au chocolat sur lit de crème anglaise accompagné de sa boule de glace à la vanille ! »

« Je vais devoir passer un temps fou à la salle de sport après ça… » constata Beckett en regardant son assiette à dessert. Seulement ce soir, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être raisonnable et elle ne voulait pas vexer Castle en faisant la difficile. « Je parie que vous avez cuisiné simplement pour me voir en sueur ! »

« Outch, je suis démasqué ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et goûta un bout de gâteau sous le regard scrutateur de son partenaire. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à se battre avec les casseroles, fouets et autres ustensiles et même s'il était assez satisfait du résultat, il voulait avant tout que son repas plaise à son destinataire.

« C'est tout simplement fantastique… Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez jamais fait goûter ces merveilles auparavant ? »

L'écrivain ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Il faut bien que je conserve une part de surprise ! » répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement, et quand le dernier centilitre de glace fut ingéré –par Kate-, ils échouèrent sur le canapé, un verre de vin à portée de main.

« Vous savez ce que j'ai pensé, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré ? »

Castle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa partenaire reprendre les termes qu'il avait employés lors de leur séjour à Los Angeles. Même si cette soirée ne s'était pas finie comme elle aurait pu (dû ?), il en gardait un bon souvenir. Faisant non de la tête, il attendit patiemment que Beckett lui dise ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« J'ai pensé que vous seriez un véritable emmerdeur qui parvenait toujours à ses fins en usant de sa célébrité… Et maintenant, je réalise à quel point cette image que j'avais de vous est fausse. Vous… »

Kate fit une pause, comme si elle avait besoin de temps pour chercher ses mots avant de poursuivre.

« Vous êtes un père fantastique, un partenaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus fiable et… Castle, vous êtes le meilleur ami qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir. Vous avez fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Sans trop penser à l'impact de son geste, l'écrivain pris la main de sa muse, attendant la suite. Kate contempla un instant cette main dans la sienne, se rappelant des dernières secondes avant la finalement non-explosion de la bombe sale.

« J'aimerais savoir si… Si vous pensez que nous avons une chance. Je sais que mon passé peut-être difficile à accepter et… »

Castle la fit taire d'un geste de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que j'ai accepté votre passé à l'instant même où j'ai franchi les portes du commissariat pour la première fois. Bien sûr que nous avons une chance, Kate. Nous avons même la chance de notre vie. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et se rapprocha lentement de son partenaire, finissant par se blottir contre lui. Castle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui d'une manière tellement naturelle que Kate se demanda pourquoi elle s'était si souvent refusée à imaginer cette situation.

"Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de premier rancard qui se soit si bien passé." fit remarquer l'écrivain.

"Et la nuit n'est pas finie..." murmura Beckett en tournant la tête pour embrasser son désormais petit-ami.

_There's nowhere else to go__  
><em>_I hope that you'll stay the night..._

END

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà la suite et fin de Carry you home… Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le délai, et vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances, en espérant vous retrouver bientôt !<em>


End file.
